The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad
The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad are minor yet influential antagonists through out the series Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures. They are an organization against the Warm-Hearted Fuzzies. It is that most of their motifs are to at least go after the opposing group and try to tear down or even make attempts to take over Lovely Land: Fleeceville a fictitious location in the fictional series. Most of their members consists of Feline Cattas or would at least be some Canine Doggos either forced into the group by either being blackmailed physically or mentally or joined voluntarily out of spite against Lovely Land: Fleeceville for other motifs asides from the various wars between the Feline Cattas and Canine Doggos. Origin Harold Hater The organization was suggested by criminal mastermind nicknamed Harold Hater had suggested a time traveler into making a group for him in return for some members that would be the Aggressive Canine Doggos who killed Simera Musa at the time before she was then resurrected by Tristain Travis and his adoptive siblings. How It All Began The organization existed before a time-traveling leader by the name of Tristain Travis had their lawyer assistant Calvin Sharp Keen merely killed off by being kidnapped by Harold Hater and his Haters violently beating him up and throwing him down the cliff. Time Traveler Tristain Travis was concerned about this as he then got news about Calvin Sharp Keen and Alice Lynn Glacial being announced dead and how he tried to go back in time to try to save the two of them. Due to the consistent time traveling energy being overly used Travis ended up having the time traveling vehicle become so off that he would not be able to save them before the events that they got cursed. Such as ending up finding Cactivil climbing up the cliff of the cacti pit that he almost bled to death after reaching to the top part of the cliff and Icelynn freezing to death. Travis was a little late but was able to have them revived and almost undead leaving them cursed with Calvin Sharp Keen as Cactivil not bleeding to death from the cliff pit of cacti along with Icelynn not bleeding to death with some mysterious magical gems that could be used for various magical things that Travis only knows could be likely used to ressurect others as he did with Calvin Sharp Keen and Alice Lynn Glacial turning them into Cactivil and Icelynn. He then used the rest of them to try to resurrect two individuals who fell down a water bridge and would have been killed named Xela Stern and Alex Solas who eventually has the gems inside them and curses the two in a way, with Xela Stern able to see with one eye but have more of an intellectual perspective, while Alex Solas has been more into a paranormal form as a spiritual semi-ghost that has powers of embracing any forms of fear into certain dreams and have various powers from shadows and could control the weather similar to Icelynn with her powers that could be more for the cold. Members: Main * Time Zone - Main * Harold Hater - Initially the Inspiration; On & Off; Formerly Leaders/Commanders * Cactivil - Leader * Icelynn - Co-Leader * Overshadow - Supportive Leader * Whiteware - On & Off Leader Occasional * Harold's Haters - Formerly; On & Off * Brumals Ninjas Army of Secrecy; On & Off (Brutal Malefactors) 400k - 700k members * Umbrals (Umbrellas) 100k - 300k members Formerly * MAL THE MANIAC * Hydrus Guffaw * Dakota Shyne * Ronnie Kleine * Malora Rose Vines * Evelynn Blaze Mania Trivia * The Group wouldn't have been done if it wasn't for ** Harold Hater suggesting the group to Time Zone for the time being. ** Time Zone resurrecting the three similar to what his silbings did with his pet cat Simera Musa turning her into a more humanoid cat. ** Harold Hater and his Haters and their various murderous schemes that they did such as with Harold getting a Mafia/Gang from Leo Grummel's childhood that Harold used to blackmail and hypnotize into killing Icelynn's older sister Crystal Clear and others. *** Harold Hater forcing Leo Grummel by blackmailing him into luring Calvin Sharp Keen (who was the Lion Lawyer for the Glacials falsely accusing Leo for poisoning the Glacial's youngest Alice Glacial during the surgery) into the bartender that he worked for (after being fired from the job as a Doctor Surgeon) to play as a distraction for Calvin Sharp Keen to get to him by gloating and making fun of him for his failure while feeling anxious about being wrapped up into another fight again with the Glacials or Calvin Sharp Keen, and what Harold Hater would do to him if he doesn't comply or do exactly what he wants, along with the lethal collar Harold would threaten to use on him if he doesn't get Calvin Keen into the Bartender and get violently knocked out by Harold Hater's Haters and be fought from the Dessert that Harold Hater arranged the kidnappings around of Alice and Crystal Glacial that left Crystal Clear killed off before Calvin Keen and Time Zone could try to save Alice Glacial. * The group is an opposing rival to The Warm-Hearted Fuzzies and would fight against each other throughout the series. Category:TMRA Villains Category:Time Majesty Villains Category:Time Travelers Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Organizations Category:Anti-Villain Category:Sadists Category:Grey Zone Category:Traitor Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Brutes Category:Scapegoat Category:Mischievous Category:Xenophobes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Organization Category:The Heavy Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Psychotic